


Won’t you just (get a bit closer)

by amoridicent



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, JunHao - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, dom!jun, not read through, sub!hao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoridicent/pseuds/amoridicent
Summary: 10:43pm: where are you?: seriously... if you’re not back soon i’ll finish on my own.





	Won’t you just (get a bit closer)

minghao was so far gone.

he had spent the last hour uselessly grinding his ass down on the heel of his foot where he was sat, trying to get some, in his opinion, well-deserved friction. the vibrator planted deep inside of him buzzed quietly in the empty room, junhui had put it on the lowest setting before leaving him, and it was effectively driving minghao insane.

he took another look at his phone, staring at his last few messages in agony. jun said he’d only be gone for a few minutes when he had left him to meet up with the client that had interrupted them mid-session. his messages had slowly over the course of the hour gotten more and more desperate.

**10:43pm**  
**: where are you?**

**: seriously... if you’re not back soon i’ll finish on my own.**

it was a empty threat, any pleasure he could get on his own was nothing compared to the bone crushing orgasms junhui milked out of him, and the older knew this very well. every time he closed his eyes, he could picture junhui’s lips around his leaking member, sucking around his cock with expertise and making those ungodly sounds that made his whole body tingle with anticipation.

jun would kiss the inside of his thighs until minghao couldn’t take it anymore and started pushing him off him, begging for him to just take him already! the older would smile at this, and kiss his way back up the body beneath him, enjoying every unsteady breath that he brought out of the other.

”so needy huh? all wet and flustered for your daddy, so eager to take my cock...”

minghao groans and opens his eyes to look at the time once more, 11:02pm, seriously? where was he?

so he decided to send another text message, one that would make sure junhui knew what he was missing.

 **11:04pm**  
**: daddy...**  
**: can** i **, please, please, touch myself?** i’ll **think about your cock while doing it, your cock filling me up good and stretching me out...**

:i need you here, please.

his cheeks where blushing red after going over the message a few times, this wasn’t something mingao would usually do. in their relationship junhui was the dominant one and even though minghao wasn’t one to fall into the whole sub/dom category he thoroughly enjoyed pleasing the older, enjoyed being junhui’s slut. and he knew these kinds of messages egged him on.

a minute went by where minghao just sat still in their bed with his eyes closed and his lips twisted in deep concentration, and tried to ignore the confusing mixture of pleasure of pain that derived from the small plug in his butt, then, his phone lit up for the first time that evening and it illuminated the walls in the room with it’s light, startling him slightly. he took up his phone and read over the message with s thumping heart and racing mind.

11:16pm  
jun : **take off your clothes. now.**

he would never admit this but jun giving him orders turned him on even more. he carefully stripped out of his clothes and waited for his next instruction, not many minutes went by before he felt his phone buzz in his hands one again.

 **11:20pm**  
**jun :** i’ll **take it you’ve done as told.**  
**jun : get on all fours.**

cheeks heated from a spreading blush, he got on all fours and buried his head in the pillows, the slow vibrations from the plug in his butt pressed just right against his prostate from the new position, just enough to make his cock twitch against his abdomen with pleasure.

suddenly his whole body fell forward as the pleasure intensified, junhui had increased the level of vibrations.

**11:26**  
**jun : imagine me behind you.**  
**jun : can you feel me, licking around your twitching hole, ramming my tongue into it as i have my hand around your cute little dick.**

as he read the filthy message, minghao bucked forward in search for any kind of friction, rubbing the crown of his cock down on the mattress from every rapid movement of his hips.

he sobbed quietly into the pillow, desperate for his release. fearing that he might have to finish on his own.

not trusting his ability to type a reply he shakily held up his phone, trying to capture as much as possible of his body in the shot and sent a video to the older.

**11:34pm**  
**jun : don’t you dare finish without me.**

and with that, the intense pleasure of the vibrator was gone, and minghao groaned in a mixture of irritation and desperation at the loss, before relaxing into the mattress underneath him with a pout on his lips.

cock snug perfectly between his stomach and the soft material beneath him, he couldn’t help himself as he started rubbing down into it, leaving a puddle of precum underneath him to make the slide of his cock all the more pleasurable. sweat beginning to form in small drops on his forehead as he worked up a pace.

_"he better fucking get here already then..."_

lost in the pleasure and the soft creaking of the bed due to his movements, he hadn’t noticed that the door had opened and that someone had snuck in quietly.

he was so close, just a few more seconds and he would tip over the edge...

feeling a slight dip in the bed he halted his movements and looked up just in time to see jun removing his clothes with expertise, and aligning his hips by his ass like he'd done so many times before, his proud, leaking member coming into sight.

 _”i told you to wait, you’ve been a bad boy.”_ jun said with a stern and monotone voice that minghao so often heard when he had denied the older’s demands.

he softly hickuped as jun slid his cock against his asscrack, dipping in slightly but then immediately pulling himself back...

 _”and i thought you knew... bad boys don’t get_ cock _.”_ was the last thing he heard before jun leaned his body against his own and began working his cock between his cheeks, denying him any real pleasure.

he felt a finger on his chin and when he opened his eyes to tilt his head back he could feel the hot breaths of the other fanning his cheeks.

_”i almost came just looking at that video baby, you’re so filthy, so needy.”_

_"and then_ i _walk into this room and find you whimpering on the bed like the slut you are--, couldn't go one minute without pleasure, huh? you're such a needy brat."_

a few stutters of his hips and he came with a soft groan, biting his lips in pleasure all while not breaking eye contact with the younger.

hot white stripes of cum coated the inside of his cheeks as he watched jun come down from his high. minghao let soft tears fall from his eyes and trail down his cheeks as he grew more and more hard, his member pressing painfully underneath him. he felt jun wipe away his tears and kiss the wetness of his cheeks lovingly before sitting up, readjusting himself to lap up his own cum that was smeared all over his lover’s ass.

minghao softly pressed his ass into jun’s face, feeling his stiff tongue lick all around his hole, purposefully not dipping in.

_”d-daddy, i really need to, i really...really- want to..”_

_”want to what baby?”_ came the calm response behind him, and minghao let go of his last bit of pride to whimper a silent _”c-cum.”_

and that was all jun needed to give in and finally press the tip of his tongue into the swollen hole in front of him, sliding his large hands along the soft skin of the other man’s hips before wrapping his hands around his neglected cock.

minghao almost fell forward from the intensity of it all before steadying himself thanks to the firm grip of the other.

a few painfully slow jerks of his cock and an eager tongue searching deeper and deeper into him, he felt the slow vibrations of the almost forgotten vibrator press deliciously against his prostate and he came with a cry of the other’s name, collapsing into the sheets after releasing heaps of cum onto their bed and all over jun’s fingers.

jun rubbed the small of his back and tugged at his cock a few times as minghao came down, whispering a soothing _”good boy.”_ as he slipped his fingers back into his sensitive hole to fetch the plug before standing up to go clean up. he came back after grabbing a wet towel to clean up around them. after being taken care of, he felt the older slowly lifting him up as he removed the sticky sheets and then he felt himself being carefully set down on the bed once again.

a few minutes went by before jun returned and he felt a fresh sheet being wrapped around him, and the warmth of another body being pressed against his own.

 _”you ok?”_ he heard the older ask, and this was what minghao always loved, no matter how junhui treated him in bed he would always take care of him and make sure he was alright when it was over. so he simply smiled and playfully hit his shoulder.

_”why did it take you so long?”_

_”oh, i was done with the meeting like half an hour ago.”_ jun chirped and held up his pillow to shield himself from minghao’s look of utter disbelief and to shield himself from the punches sent his way not short after.

_”seriously, fuck you!”_

yeah, he loved this.

 

 


End file.
